It generally presents a problem to provide the driver of a motor vehicle with information concerning the operational status of the vehicle as well as conditions existing outside and inside the vehicle without jeopardizing safe driving due to excessive distraction of the driver's attention. The installation of corresponding displays and operational knobs on the instrument panel or instrument console contributes to the confusion of the driver on account of lacking clarity as a result of the extent of the displays and draws his view relatively far away from roadway activity.